


girls like girls (like boys do)

by heronlibra



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, FWP, i just had a need to write girls cuddling girls, sfw, the lesbian moodboard of fanfic, yes some of these are rairpairs but listen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronlibra/pseuds/heronlibra
Summary: it's nothing new.





	1. long day

**Author's Note:**

> i need some cute things in between my (longer) two projects!

Underneath the heavy blanket and with an arm curled over Felicia’s waist, Kamui admired the way that the maid looked when she was half asleep and the way that she sighed and exhaled, tired from a long day of running about the castle. Felicia smiles gently at her wife, raising a hand to place it upon the dragon princess’ cheek. 

“Long day?” Kamui asks, voice quiet and full of love for the pink haired woman beside her.

“Oh, definitely! Flora and I cut up SO many fruits and veggies for the picnic tomorrow. I think you’re going to like my special potato and banana salad …”

Kamui laughs, nuzzling her face against Felicia’s neck and pressing kisses against her cheeks. 

“That sounds great! I can’t wait to try it …”

The princess soon feels Felicia’s hands running through her long, starlight hair, and she melts against her wife with a contented sigh. 

“You know something, dear? I still can’t believe you said yes. How did I ever get so lucky to marry the princess of Nohr?” Felicia laughs, rolling over a bit to cover Kamui’s face in kisses.

“What? There’s something off about that - I’m the lucky one here! You can cook, you’re so sweet, and you’re hardworking, too. I’m  _ so _ lucky that you said yes when I asked …”

“Can we agree to disagree?!”

“No. Because you make everyday worth waking up to, Felicia.”

That makes the maid’s heart thump in her throat and her face blush pink.

“Aw, Kamui … I love you so much!”

“I love you, too.”


	2. hot springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titania and Emmeryn relax together under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a specific f/f rarepair, feel free to leave it in the comments below! <3 Most of these will be Fire Emblem: Heroes based.

Askr was such a nice place to be! Titania had an arm around the Exalt of Ylisse’s shoulders, as they sat in the hot springs with one another after a long day of battle. Emmeryn couldn’t believe Titania was interested in her, but she certainly was thankful as she idly traced a scar running along the redhead’s collarbone and up her neck, where it stopped just below the jawline. The scarlet knight had many scars from all the battles she survived and in Emmeryn’s opinion, they made her … attractive.

Combined with her abs and biceps, and her long red hair, of course. The princess’ face blushes pink as the knight’s green eyes turn to look at her, and Titania smiles, leaning in to kiss her forehead. 

“Enjoying yourself, my lady?” Titania asked with an airy laugh, earning a shy smile from the blonde. 

“I certainly am. I’m in a hot spring with a beautiful woman and the stars are glittering above us … what more could I want?” Emmeryn tucks some of her blonde hair behind an ear, watching Titania’s cheeks blush a soft pink as she averted her gaze. How sweet Emmeryn was! It made her wonder how she ever managed to win the heart of the princess of Ylisse.

“Oh come now, lady Emmeryn, you flatter me.”

“I speak only the truth, fair knight. You are a … very gorgeous woman. How lucky I am … teehee!”

Titania gently squeezes the other woman’s shoulders and they both end up laughing, playfully splashing hot water at each other. While Emmeryn is mid laugh, Titania pulls her close and places a soft kiss against her lips, making the exalt blush a red nearly as vibrant as her girlfriend’s hair. When Titania leans away, Emmeryn isn’t laughing anymore, but the gaze in her gentle eyes is awestruck.

“Let’s get out soon, my dear Emmeryn. We will need our rest for tomorrow.”

“That we will. I look forward to being at your side again.”

“And I, yours.”


End file.
